East, meet West
by Blader 25
Summary: Katniss thought her life and death situations were over. When she wakes up in the scramble, next to a boy who thought he would never play another Game, she finds out this game isn't about how many people you kill; it's about how long you can survive. May the odds be in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss could have sworn that three seconds ago that she had seen the brightest, busiest, city she had ever seen, nearly putting the Capitol to shame with it's people dressed in such varying splendid outfits. Lights guided people from place, food shops bustling with customers...and the clothes. So many outfits...it nearly made her head spin in either sicking jealousy or pure disgust. Upon seeing this, she realized something:

She was in the city.

And the Capitol was nowhere in sight.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

Everyone continued at their pace, oblivious to the Panem native.

Katniss ran up to someone, but before she could speak, they passed straight through her.

"They can't see you, they can't hear you, and they don't notice you. It unnerved me, too."

Katniss whilred around, fist clenched, stopping inches short of punching the speaker's face.

"Name's Neku. Do you really always greet people like that?" he asked. Dressed in a tank top with a large opening at top, pale khaki shorts, and purple sneakers, Neku seemed to be rather street-wise.

"...Katniss. I don't really trust people who try to spook me. People are not worth much trust." Katniss cooly said.

"In here, trust is sometimes all you have. No trust, and you die." Neku countered.

"How should I believe you?"

"Because...I've done this Game three times straight, and won every time-"

"Then I intend to beat you. This has to be some trick of the Capitol..." Katniss began to watch people, silently calculating a plan.

"You don't beat me. You survive for seven days, or else you don't exist any more. In other words, Katniss..." Neku explained, trying to keep his anger in check.

"STOP IT!" Katniss yelled, clutching her head.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Neku yelled, hands clenched in anger.

"Katniss...if you're here, that means one thing. You're dead." Neku said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanae Hanekoma, more commonly called "Mr. H", was busy polishing the counters in his coffee shop, WildKat. Ever since Sho Minamoto has personally left his calling card on the shop, leaving little furniture(or coffee) left, Sanae had dedicated his time to repairing and refurbishing the joint. Later this week, WildKat would be open for business.

But with that same time came another opening: The Reaper's Game would begin anew, and thus, Sanae, even in his rather unrighteous status, would re-take his role as Producer to keep an eye on things so they ran smoothly.

Or about as smooth as over-roasted coffee beans.

The bell chimed, signaling someone had entered.

"Hey, boss, sign says Closed. You'll have to wait until later this week for your cuppa joe, aight?" Sanae continued to polish his counter, unaware. Whoever it was had taken a seat at the bar.

"Alright, whadda want?" Sanae asked, before his felt his jaw go a little slack. Joshua, in all his young glory sat at bar, one hand on his phone, the other hurriedly tapping the counter. He looked a disheveled, hair flung loosely.

"Surprised to see me, Sanae?" Joshua sighed, before rubbing his forehead.

"More surprised to see you like this. Someone got you upset, boss?"

"Sanae...this next Game. It's not for Shibuya. It's for both Shibuya and a entire country. One I didn't even know existed...in a entirely separate world from ours."

Sanae let out a low whistle. "Sounds interesting, to say the least. Why another world for the stakes? Why not just a few people? Heck, why is another world here in general? Something isn't adding up..."

"Just wait until you meet the new Conductor. He's just a joy to be around." Joshua seemed to drip the emotion with sarcasm, something that wasn't him.

The bell chimed again, as a tall man with white hair and a white beard stepped in. Even from behind the counter, Sanae felt his nostrils assaulted with the smell of roses, the smell overpowering and covering the man.

The man looked around the room, eyeing various items. "A quaint little coffee shop. They should really have more of them in the Captiol. Too bad the regulations wouldn't allow it. Best enjoy it, while it's here, right?" He smiled, revealing white, perfect teeth. It made Sanae feel sick, even for his status as a Fallen Angel.

"Well, what can get you, Mr..." Sanae trailed off.

"Snow. But mostly usually address me by President." He slowly walked over to where Joshua sat, sitting next to him.

Joshua immediately lost himself in his phone.

Snow chuckled. "Kids and their phones... Gotta have em' every second. Never made sense to me, but, what do I know?"

Sanae quickly caught why Joshua looked like hell. This guy was sickeningly sweet, even for Joshua's standards, which was saying something.

Joshua sighed and rubbed his hair. "House blend, espresso. To. Go."

He nearly spat the last two words out, looked back at his phone, then back to Snow, who smiled, then back to Sanae with a desperate pleading look in his eyes.

"And for you, Mr. President?" Sanae asked, preparing Joshua's coffee.

"Some muffins and cup of coffee. Could you get me the local newspaper, as well?"

"Coming right up boss." Sanae replied, handing Joshua his coffee. He quickly motioned with one finger for Joshua to wait, while he plated the muffins and coffee.

"Alright, there's your coffee and muffins, and as for the paper-"

Sanae rustled through a few drawers under the counter before he found today's edition of the news.

"Hot off the press, and unread. Enjoy. If you excuse me one moment, my friend and I need to talk outside. We'll back in around five minutes." Sanae handed the paper to Snow, then motioned for Joshua to exit. The boy left the money on the counter, before hurrying out the door.

"Oh, by all means, take your time." Snow politely cut into a muffin with a knife, before taking a piece into his mouth, slowly chewing.

Sanae now felt like hurling. He too hurried out the door, meeting a rather exasperated Joshua. They both panted for a bit, catching their breath. Joshua started walking, before Sanae caught up to him.

"Joshua."

Joshua continued walking.

"Joshua, talk to me." Sanae asked, now jogging to keep pace with Joshua.

"The guy's wavelength is unbearable. And he's the new Conductor. Isn't that just wonderful?" Joshua snapped back, finally stopping to lean against a wall, sipping at his coffee.

"Seems he has you shaken up." Sanae scratched his chin.

"It's more that that. I've seen the world he's from. They kill children...for sport. People have no freedom, and one person has all the control. And he enjoys it! Like some sick, twisted..." Joshua clenched his fists in rage.

Sanae put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, to Neku, you're in that exact same category. Hurt to look in the mirror?"

"I'm not like that, Sanae."

Sanae laughed. "Never thought you would have that big a change of heart."

"I've been thinking. However with this Game, four representatives from Shibuya will be partnered with four representatives from Snow's world. So far, it seems their best fighter and Neku are together. I can't find the others... Something must be blocking the tracker." Joshua fiddled with phone, before putting it in his pocket.

"The problem with this Game, Sanae...is that it lasts for a month. And Snow's Game Master for every week."

"Is that your way of saying 'Please unleash Sho so he can screw with guy'?" Sanae crossed his arms.

"Depends on your interpretation." Joshua giggled, twirling his hair.

"I'll take it into consideration."

"Sanae, I owe you one."

"Nah. Just keep coming for coffee. All that matters to me."

Joshua ran off, zipping through the crowd.

When Sanae returned, Snow had already left. Where he had eaten he left a white rose and a message:

"If you unleash your hell, I unleash my hell. All is fair in love, war, and a Game for the fate of two words.

Snow

May the odds ever be in your favor."

Sanae shuddered. "Son of a gardener's rake. Man's serious. Just turning out to be a great week, Sanae. Just freaking great." He muttered to himself.

* * *

AN: Not much on the Neku/Katniss end here, mostly just plot. So, as defined,

President Snow: Conductor

Sanae: Producer

Joshua: Composer

Representatives from Panem:

1. Katniss Everdeen

2. Unknown

3. Unknown

4. Unknown

Representatives from Shibuya:

1. Neku

2. Unknown

3. Beat

4. Unknown

Use your imagination for the other five. Any suggestions for other Reapers or Players from the Hunger Games?


End file.
